Episode 77 (6th September 1961)
Plot The Rileys have been reconciled with Concepta and are being put up in the Rovers with Jack and Annie's blessing. Sean has become friendly with Jack but he is taking his time to get to like Harry. They make arrangements to return home to Ireland and Shelagh insists they'll be returning for the wedding. Mario installs a jukebox in the cafe telling his dubious father they have to move with the times. When Florrie calls in for a lost umbrella, Leo tries to take the credit for the idea and also tries to impress her with some quiet music. Instead he mistakenly puts a loud jazz piece on. David is playing in Huddersfield and Ida and Nancy can't understand why he can't pop across the Pennines to visit them. Ken arranges to take Val for an evening walk. Dennis takes up a ventriloquist doll called Fred and practices his act in the cafe. Christine isn't impressed as she can see his lips moving. Ken and Val return late at night. She tells Ken she knew he had an affair with Marian Lund and he confesses to all that happened however she makes it clear she isn't bothered. Christine tells Sheila that Steve took her to New Brighton but Sheila warns her that long-distance relationships never work. Nona continues to find the northerners' sayings amusing. Harry doesn't turn up at the Rovers to say goodbye to the Rileys. They go to take their leave of Father Bennett. Ida prepares to go to work, reflecting to Nancy on how different life will be once she's given up her job. Frank doesn't hear her leave as he's busy mending the back window frames. Ena thinks Nona is cheeky when she serves her. Harry is late to arrive at St. Theresa's Rectory as Lucille was crying on her first day at Weatherfield Girls' Grammar School. Father Bennett is understanding but Sean is annoyed when Shelagh offers to look after Lucille in Ireland when the Hewitts go on their honeymoon. Frank is annoyed that Ida has gone as he had a letter from David for her to read. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Sheila - Eileen Mayers *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Valerie Tatlock - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis Guest cast *Shelagh Riley - Shela Ward *Sean Riley - Harold Goldblatt *Leo Bonarti - Steve Plytas *Mario Bonarti - Frank Coda *Nancy Leathers - Norah Hammond *Nona Willis - Barbara Ferris *Mrs Flanagan - Sybil Holroyd *Father Bennett - David Markham Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room, hallway and back yard *Elliston's Raincoat Factory - Sewing room *Mario's Continental Cafe *St. Theresa's Rectory - Study Notes *Final appearance of Noel Dyson in the role of Ida Barlow whose character dies in the following episode. The news of the death was deliberately held over by one episode as Ms Dyson was due to appear with the rest of the cast at the switching on of the Blackpool illuminations by Violet Carson on Friday 8th September. As Ms Dyson said many years later, "you couldn't have public mourning and public rejoicing in the same week", nor did the production team wish to give away the fact that Ida would die in the next transmitted episode so she appeared with the rest of her television family without any hint of what was to come. *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine for this episode. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,529,000 homes (2nd place). Episode 077